


Consequences of the Real World #1

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Consequences, Gwen Cooper Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Subject: Wasting resources/timeAuthor's note: This series covers of consequences of Gwen's actions in the show if she were in the real world.  This will contain Gwen bashing.  Each of the stories cover the consequences theme but are not necessarily connected.
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Consequences of the Real World #1

"Cooper, my office! Now!"

All of the police officers turned to look at Gwen Cooper as their supervisor stormed back into his office. Andy Davidson nudged his partner when she made no move to follow.

"Best not to keep him waiting, yeah?"

Gwen made her way into the office and closed the door when her supervisor asked her to. Once she had sat down, he pulled out a folder.

"Do you know what I have here, Cooper?"

"No, sir."

"These are reports that you should have already filed. One of the other officers needed one and had to go searching for it."

Gwen looked at the papers but didn't say anything.

"When he decided to see why you hadn't filed anything, he found out something interesting."

The supervisor waited to see if Gwen would say anything. When she didn't, he continued speaking.

"Apparently, you have spent the last couple of days investigating Torchwood. You have used your work hours and our money on something that you have absolutely no business messing with. And you have neglected your actual job. In case you need reminding, you are a beat cop!"

Gwen flinched as her supervisor's voice starting getting louder.

"You do not have the authority to start an investigation and use our resources like this! If there was something to be investigated, an actual investigator would handle it! Not someone who handles pub fights! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

The supervisor picked up the folder and handed it to Gwen.

"From now on, you are to stay clear of everything involving Torchwood. You have your own work to do. If we have to have this conversation again, you will be lucky to be out breaking up pub fights! Dismissed!"

Gwen jumped before hurrying out of the office. She was going to have to leave Torchwood alone, even if that was the last thing she wanted to do. She had no desire to be stuck answering phones or working the front desk.


End file.
